Complicated Lychee
by Azura Eve
Summary: Suho mungkin sinting karena dia mengesampingkan kriteria bibit-bebet-bobotnya demi makhluk annoying bernama Zhang Yixing. "Stop berbicara tentang teori ilmuwanmu yang sulit dinalar itu, Suho. Pacarmu ini idiot—IQ-nya tak sampai 120, tontonannya masih Spongebob Squarepants dan otaknya bahkan lebih lemot dari prosesor komputer yang sering pending," — Lay / SULAY/JOONXING. AU. YAOI


Lay memiliki hobi _ngemil _yang berat.

_Sangat berat!_

Jadi jangan heran jika menemukan banyak bungkus makanan kecil bertebaran di setiap sudut kamarnya—itu sebabnya banyak temannya berasa sedang di Surga kalau main ke rumah Lay. Atau bekas kunyahan permen karet yang masih lengket menempel erat di bawah kolong mejanya dalam kelas. Bukannya malah menyimpan contekan untuk ulangan Geometri, Lay justru lebih suka menyelundupkan dua buah permen lolipop supaya bisa diemut ketika Huang _Lao-shi _sibuk mengitari wilayah depan dekat mimbar guru.

Semua jenis ciki, sereal ringan, susu kotak maupun _tekwan _pinggiran yang dijual oleh ibu-ibu paruh baya depan sekolah, Lay akui pernah dia coba.

Dalam sehari, dia mampu menghabiskan paling sedikit enam bungkus keripik _Lays_ beserta satu _cup _penuh bihun pedas—baik dengan bonus minumnya ataupun tidak.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Lay bahkan pernah mengikuti lomba makan _burger _tercepat (berdurasi lima menit) yang berhadiah dua kardus _baozi _empuk dengan isian kacang hijau dan saus cokelat untuk masing-masing kardusnya. Dan tebak apa? Dia menang juara pertama; laki-laki itu berhasil membopong roti-roti tersebut dengan penuh kebanggaan disertai airmata penuh haru karena itu adalah kali pertamanya memenangkan sebuah kontes bergengsi—jika itu masih bisa disebut begitu.

* * *

**Complicated Lychee**

_(Specially written for __**Yunjou**__ who's requested for a SuLay's fiction)_

**-disclaimer-  
**Characters still tied to their company. Plots belong to me though I don't earn any moneys from this story.

**Pairing; **Suho/Lay  
**Length/WC; **Oneshoot/3000 words  
**Genres; **Humor, Romance

boyxboy | school-life!AU | China's-view | disgusting!Lay vs perfect!Suho | weirdo, absurd, etc

* * *

Mungkin hobi aneh Lay akan terdengar wajar kalau dirinya masih melajang—tapi hei! Ini sungguh lain cerita!

Sejak tiga bulan lalu, seorang Lay telah berstatus _taken by _Suho alias Kim Joonmyeon alias Tuan Olimpiade Saintek sejagat Changsa. Pemuda culun berkacamata itu menembaknya secara malu-malu setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, lokasi kejadiannya di lapangan belakang. Waktu itu Lay tak berbuat apa-apa kecuali menganggukkan kepalanya sekali—yang dengan _pede-_nya Suho anggap jawaban _bersedia_ (padahal maksud Lay dia hanya menyingkirkan daun pohon yang tersangkut di rambutnya.)

Lantas—entah siapa yang memulai—mereka bertukar nomor ponsel, mengadakan _wakuncar _tiap malam Minggu tiba, dan berciuman di bawah pohon kelapa … sampai akhirnya Suho tahu segala tentang seluk-beluk Lay—termasuk hobi _ngemil-_nya ini.

Fakta itu bukan hanya menyebabkan Suho kalang-kabut, tapi juga benar-benar membuat pacar Lay itu kebingungan setengah mampus.

Suho sudah mengerahkan segala cara hanya demi mengurangi kebiasaan buruk tambatan hatinya.

Ia sudah coba menyembunyikan susu kotak Lay yang berakhir dengan Lay merajuk padanya—memutuskan semua kontak mereka, termasuk berkirim teks—selama seminggu lebih; mengelabui Lay dengan mengatakan bahwa tumpukan jajanannya itu telah kadaluwarsa dan berujung dengan Lay mengendap-endap dari kamarnya saat malam hari untuk mengutil di _Seven-Eleven_; juga menukar beberapa jus botol yang Lay miliki dengan minuman merek ecek-ecek yang justru membuat Lay diopname beberapa hari di rumah sakit karena didiagnosis keracunan minuman.

Suho jadi habis akal. Ia tak mengerti mesti bagaimana lagi menghadapi kebiasaan menakjubkan Lay yang jujur saja membikin dia pening. Menyadarkan Lay bahkan lebih sulit ketimbang disodori enampuluh soal logaritma dan hanya diberi waktu setengah jam untuk mengerjakan.

Maka Suho memilih diam, mengamati dan menggeleng takjub saat mendapati waktu romantis mereka dirusak oleh Lay yang lebih menyibukkan diri dengan kue bantal tersayangnya ketimbang mendengarkan gombalan Suho (yang rata-rata berhubungan dengan rumus Matematika atau dalil Sains ala Isaac Newton). Dan lagi bila dipikir-pikir, Lay ada benarnya. Manusia waras mana yang mau dirayu dengan kata-kata sinting milik Suho? _Hell ya, _kecuali kau termasuk tipe orang yang memang suka jika wajahmu disamakan dengan permukaan bulan.

* * *

Suho menoleh saat mendengar Lay tersedak kuah makanannya sendiri. Dengan refleks ia bangun dari duduk dan menepuk bahu Lay secara _gentle_. Setelah beberapa saat Lay sukses melewati masa transisinya, ia berujar "Terimakasih" sangat pelan sambil memerah malu.

Pacarnya berdeham sebentar sebelum membenahi lengan jaket hitamnya, kembali tenang di bangkunya sendiri. "Makanya telan pelan-pelan," ucapnya sedikit mencibir, "aku tidak akan kabur duluan tanpa membayar tagihan makanmu juga."

Lay mendengus kentara, meletakkan sumpitnya kasar di atas meja. "Memangnya kelihatan seperti aku takut tidak bisa bayar? Begini-begini aku juga berdompet tebal, asal kau tahu."

Suho balas mendengus, "Bukan. Aku tidak sedang menyindirmu tadi, itu cuma menasehati, kenapa diambil hati?" tanyanya. Dia menunggu, dan bukannya mendapat jawaban, Suho malah dihadiahi pelototan seram oleh Lay. "Aku tidak dalam _mood _yang bagus untuk diajak bercanda, bodoh."

Menghela napasnya dalam, Suho menenangkan emosinya yang hampir naik ke ubun-ubun lalu menatap kelereng Lay di mana pemiliknya tengah mendumal. Suho berpikir jika Lay mengumpatnya dengan bahasa kotor. Sabarlah … sabar Suho, mendapatkan Lay perlu menjatuhkan harga dirimu juga, bukan?

"Hei, hei … baiklah—baiklah, maafkan aku, oke?" ia menangkup wajah Lay dengan dua tangannya, "aku mengaku salah."

Lay memutar bolamatanya imajinatif tanpa menyingkirkan tangan hangat itu dari pipinya. "Aku juga. Aku juga minta maaf sudah emosian,"

Suho mengulum senyum tiga jari. Sebelah tangannya beralih mengambil selembar tisu untuk menyeka bekas kecap di sudut mulut pacarnya. "Kamu makan berantakan. Seperti anak SD saja …"

Sementara Suho melakukan itu, Lay menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup keras. "Tapi baguslah. Tadinya kukira kau sedang siklus bulanan—beberapa hari ini kerjamu cuma mendumel terus padaku …" tambah Suho dengan volume pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Omong-omong, kau sudah dengar, kan? Dari kepala sekolah tadi pagi …"

"Soal?" Lay menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Suho memilih bungkam.

* * *

Mereka telah selesai dengan acara makan siang serta jalan-jalan rutin akhir pekan. Seorang pelayan bercelemek kembang-kembang menghampiri meja mereka seraya meletakkan bon tagihan. Empat mangkuk sup _seafood_—tiga yang masuk ke perut Lay sementara Suho pesan satu, itupun masih bersisa—serta dua gelas teh hijau; semuanya berjumlah duapuluh tiga ribu _yuan_.

Suho menarik lengan Lay keluar dari warung itu dan membawanya ke halte bus terdekat.

Benar, Suho lebih suka naik angkutan umum ketimbang mengendarai motor _Harley Davidson _milik ayahnya saat sedang berkencan dengan Lay. Alasannya, selain karena ia belum begitu mahir mengendalikan setangnya, Suho berpendapat ia ingin melestarikan lingkungan hidup dengan tidak menyebarkan terlalu banyak polusi dari kendaraan bermotor. Ew, terdengar klise nan menggelikan memang—tapi di satu sisi, Lay makin terperosok dalam cinta Suho karena dasarnya dia dan keluarganya berada dalam blok pendukung pencinta lingkungan.

_Hemeh,_ kalimat ini lama-lama terlalu berlarut-larut…

"Uh, ini bukti bahwa Negara ini benar-benar sudah mengalami tingkat kerusakan lingkungan yang akut," cibir Suho saat melihat banyak orang di samping mereka menutup wajahnya masing-masing mengenakan masker.

Lay memandang Suho yang mendecak diplomatis ala calon legislatif ketika sedang berkoar-koar mengenai janjinya sebelum pemilihan umum berlangsung. Raut aristokrat Suho sangat menarik kalau ada butir peluh menghias pelipisnya. Menurutnya, itu … _seksi_.

Laki-laki itu baru akan menghapus keringat tersebut sebelum mata Suho balik menatapnya keheranan. "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"T—tidak ada. K—kupikir ya, kau benar, cuacanya sedikit panas di sini," kata Lay terbata-bata. Sial, sial, sial, demi apa Lay hampir tertangkap basah sedang terpesona dengan pacar kacamatanya?! Benar-benar memalukan!

Jiwanya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa _kagok—kaget dan kepergok—_namun tahu-tahu Lay menemukan tubuhnya sudah pas dalam kungkungan Suho, melindunginya dari hmm (diksi yang aneh)—sinar matahari senja?

"Sudah mendingan?"

Lay menetralkan deru dadanya yang memburu. Lalu menghembuskan udara perlahan. Berada dalam pelukan Suho membuat segalanya sempurna. "Y—ya, terimakasih lagi,"

Suho sedikit mengendurkan dekapan mereka, melepas jaketnya yang bertudung kemudian mengenakannya kepada Lay. Sekarang dia cuma memakai _T-shirt _santai berwarna hijau dan jins coklat tua selutut.

"Nah, aman. Sekarang _Lychee_-ku tidak lagi kepanasan, kan?"

Lay menggeleng seraya menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Suho memastikan selagi Lay memelintir ujung jaket miliknya.

"Kamu memberikan jaketmu kepadaku. Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Suho tersenyum ganteng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Tidak apa-apa _gimana_? Nanti bagaimana kalau kau sendiri masuk angin, Suho-_er_?" ucap Lay sedikit khawatir.

"Masuk angin? Ini kan musim panas, Sayang …" Suho berujar, menimang nada suaranya.

Lay seketika _salting—salah tingkah_.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang mengkhawatirkan aku, eh?" Suho menyeringai sambil menaik-naikkan alis. Walau masih mengenakan kacamata perseginya yang menyebalkan, Lay tahu bahwa ada binar menggoda dari tatapan itu. Asdfghjkl, kena lagi deh—

"_Lagian _kalau aku sakit, kan, ada kamu yang bakal mengurusiku…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Demi Tuhan, tidak, dasar Maniak Angka! Berhentilah membangun persepsimu sendiri dan urusi hal lain yang lebih penting—"

Suho menangkap tangan kanan Lay, menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi kau berlipat-lipat jauh lebih penting daripada rumus Kimia-ku."

"Stop berbicara tentang teori ilmuwanmu yang sulit dinalar itu, Suho. Pacarmu ini idiot—_IQ_-nya tak sampai 120, tontonannya masih _Spongebob Squarepants _dan otaknya bahkan lebih lemot dari prosesor komputer yang sering _pending_—kalau kau lupa," tukas Lay enggan, memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"Semuanya yang memiliki sifat sudah mutlak berkontradiksi, Cinta."

"Begitu?"

"… baik dan buruk; siang dan malam …"

"Semuanya juga tahu itu, Tuan Sok Pintar."

"… _cakep_ dan—uhm, jelek,_ maybe _…"

"Nah, kalau kamu jelek, yang _cakep _sudah pasti aku …"

"… kaya dan miskin …"

"Hei, apa maksudnya ini?!"

"… tinggi dengan pendek …"

"Akhirnya kau sadar diri, _bantet._"

"… laki-laki dengan perempuan …"

"Yah, yah. Laki-laki dan perempuan."

Suho mengangguk-angguk. "Laki-laki dan perempuan …" balas Suho sembari membayangkan Hyorin dkk. menari untuk video musik terbaru mereka yang baru saja rilis empat hari lalu. Pinggul bergoyang-goyang, pantat menggeol-geol, dada memantul-man—

"Sayang sekali aku bukan perempuan, kalau kau (juga) lupa," kata Lay _lebay, _sedikit _alay, _bikin orang-orang sontak _jijay. Iyuh_. (Eh, kok lama-lama mirip slogan film _kamseupay, _sih?)

Sadar dari acara melamun joroknya, Suho mendapati Lay membelakangi tubuhnya. Gestur _ngambek. _"Aih, aih… aku mencintaimu ada apanya—eh, maksudnya, _apa adanya, _kok. _Swear _deh!" Telunjuknya menoel pipi pacarnya, berusaha membuat Lay berhenti merajuk.

Lay berbalik kemudian memasang ekspresi datar, "Sudah selesai? Terus saja jabarkan seperti aku orang bodoh yang diikutkan dalam rapat filsafat orang-orang terjenius sedunia! Jelas kau selalu _kebagian_ yang bagus sementara aku cuma sisanya!" makinya gondok.

Suho melembutkan tatapannya, "Aku tak pernah berkata kau dapat yang _jelek, _kok. Aku kan belum selesai bicara? Bukti lainnya, tadi kamu selalu _coret_menghina_coret _aku dengan mengatakan aku _bantet deelel, _tapi aku ikhlas saja," ucapnya, "kamu tahu kenapa?"

Satu gelengan di kepala yang Suho terima.

"Itu karena aku cinta kamu."

_Eaeaeaeaea._

Tanah mana tanah? Lay merasa dia harus mengubur diri sedalam lima meter karena wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas seperti kompor. Sizuka yang kehabisan gas berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa kuali dan meletakkannya di atas kulit Lay, merebus _dorayaki _untuk Doraemon sementara Nobita berteriak-teriak di belakang takut kehabisan—tapi semua ini bohong, jangan mau percaya.

Suho mengangkat tangannya, ia menghalau anak rambut Lay dan menyekanya ke balik telinga. "Aku mencintaimu, Yixing-_ah. _Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu."

"Yixing…"

"_Unn_?"

"Kamu tahu sekarang hari apa?"

"Sabtu …, kalau _nggak _salah ingat, sih,"

Suho menggeleng, "Bukan."

"_Trus_?"

Menghela napasnya beberapa kali, memejamkan mata dan membukanya, menghadiahi Lay dengan tatapan sarat makna. Kecewa, marah, sakit, gusar, benci … tapi cinta. "Hari ini kan _anniversary _kita yang ketiga. Kamu lupa, ya? Hh, aku justru ingat _banget _waktu aku _nembak _kamu di atas pohon _toge _dan di bawah naungan mentari,"

"Lebayyyyyy,"

"Yixing-_ah,_ jika disimpulkan, memang rasanya sulit sekali, ya, _mencuri _hatimu?"

"…"

"Kalau diibaratkan … kita itu _kayak_ krim—aku fase air, terus kamu fase minyaknya. Karena meskipun _kelihatannya_ sulit bersatu, tapi perasaan kita jadi _PGA _untuk menjadikan kita bersatu … _sampe _sekarang ini …"

"…"

"Jujurlah, apa aslinya aku ini _'masih bertepuk sebelah tangan'_?"

"…"

"Kalau kamu bosan sama aku, bilang langsung biar aku bisa _ngubah _diriku jadi yang kamu mau, tapi aku mohon, jangan pernah minta putus dariku …"

_Teng-nong!_

Darah mengalir deras dari balik kulit wajahnya hingga ke telinga. Membuat Lay tak mampu sekedar menatap Suho. Telak, Suho—_tampolannya _pas, nge-_jleb _di hati.

"Kenapa hari ini kamu selalu menyudutkan aku, sih?" sentak Lay.

Beberapa gadis muda yang memegang payung menoleh pada pasangan itu sebelum kembali sibuk berkutat dengan tema gosip mereka hari itu—besok kampus mereka akan kedatangan rektor baru yang _killer_.

Ah, peduli ayam—Suho bahkan tidak akan keberatan bila mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para calon penumpang bus yang kini membuat antrean panjang, satu persatu gantian naik dengan tertib.

"Aku bercanda, Sayang." Suho _getol _mencolek-colek hidung pacarnya dan Lay balik memukul tangannya dengan geram.

"Berhenti segera atau kupatahkan tanganmu, Joonmyeon!" omel Lay, memanggil Suho dengan nama aslinya. Ia yang mengira Suho berhenti malah menemukan Suho semakin giat melancarkan aksinya.

Malu sekali rasanya digoda pacar sendiri di tempat umum… mending kalau mereka hanya berdua, nah ini?!

Sepasang suami-istri yang berdiri di belakang mereka menatap jijik pemandangan telenovela gratisan yang kedua pelakonnya masih berstatus bocah SMA. Sang istri mengelus perutnya yang agak buncit seraya merapal sesuatu sedangkan suaminya yang berperawakan kurus—saking kurusnya Lay sempat berpikir tubuh pria itu setipis sapu ijuk ibunya—kelihatan jengah, _kecapekan_ mengipasi istri yang hamil muda. Kalau Lay tidak salah dengar, wanita itu mengoceh, _'Dik, besar nanti jangan kau tiru perilaku abang-abang aneh ini, oke? Mereka hanya anak muda luntang-lantung, kerjanya cuman bisa pacaran di muka umum. Masa depan mereka pasti madesu …'_

_Anjrit, madesu apanya? _umpat Lay dalam hati.

Apa pasangan ini sungguh-sungguh miskin sampai tidak punya uang untuk membeli pesawat televisi, atau memasang parabola untuk mendapat siaran, atau paling tidak apakah mereka tidak punya tetangga untuk menumpang nonton? Karena demi-Simfoni No. 9-milik Beethoven sekalipun, WAJAH SUHO PERNAH MASUK TEVE DALAM _HEADLINE-NEWS _SEBAGAI JUARA SATU OLIMPIADE SAINS INTERNASIONAL—yah, tapi tayangannya memang terpotong iklan produk pelangsing, sih.

Suho seolah tidak mempelajari situasi, melanjutkan candaannya sementara yang dicandai sudah bersikap _yo-wislah-sak-karepmu-wae _(bahasa _nginggris_nya _mah, whatever you are doing, just do it since I'll never pay ma attention to you_)_. _Seringai Suho melebar, "Pipimu merah. Aku benar!" godanya, "ayolah akui saja. Sekali-kali membuat pacarmu sendiri senang, apa salahnya?"

Langkah antrean itu terhenti karena Lay yang sedang gilirannya melangkah naik ke bus seketika berbalik, menyeringai sejenak lalu sepersekian detik kemudian melumat bibir Suho dengan rakus. "Dengar ini baik-baik, oke?" desah Lay di sela ciumannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku bukannya tidak ingat _anniversary _kita, tapi aku lupa…" Ia menggigit bibir bawah Suho, "kamu tahu aku punya penyakit pikun, bukan?" Bibir Suho terbuka, Lay menangkup kepala Suho dan mengakomodasi lidahnya, "aku juga ingat waktu kamu _nembak _aku di atas pohon _toge _…" Ia membelai langit-langit mulut Suho dengan sensual, "dan kamu juga _nggak _perlu _nyuri-nyuri _hati aku lagi semenjak hatiku _udah _sepenuhnya milik kamu," Napas saling memburu, "kita _kayak _krim … perbedaan kita yang bikin kita jadi _satu _…" Tautan itu terjalin kira-kira beberapa menit sebelum Lay menyelesaikannya, melap bekas liurnya yang bercampur dengan milik Suho dengan punggung tangan. "Aku juga _gak_ mungkin berani menciummu seliar ini kalau aku menganggap hubungan kita _'hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan'. _Dan ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Kita _nggak bakalan_ pernah putus, Kim Joonmyeon. _Nggak,_ selama-lamanya."

Ia melangkah masuk dengan ringan dan mengambil dua kursi kosong di bagian tengah bus. Melambai pada Suho yang masih terpaku di posisinya, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menopang badannya.

_Berciuman di depan orang banyak terbukti mampu melumpuhkan syaraf ototmu._

Para gadis pingsan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan, sementara ibu hamil yang tadi bersama suaminya mengeluh sakit perut—mungkin anak mereka akan lahir prematur.

* * *

Bus yang mereka tumpangi mulai melambat ketika memasuki kawasan kompleks rumah Lay. Di dalam sana telah sepi penumpang kecuali seorang nenek tua bersama cucunya yang ada di bangku penumpang paling depan.

Lay menoleh ke samping, mata Suho sedikit terpejam dan laki-laki berkacamata itu meliriknya sekilas. "Sudah sampai?"

Ia menggeleng perlahan, "Hampir, tapi belum …" Bibirnya mengerut ingin berkata lebih banyak namun sengaja diurungkan.

Suho mengerjap bingung, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jemari Lay bertaut resah. Tanya, tidak, tanya, tidak, tanya, tidak, _tanya_! "_A—anu, _soal yang di warung tadi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan?" ucapnya ragu, "memangnya apa yang kepala sekolah sampaikan padamu?"

"Hmm …"

"Bukan _'Hmm …', _Joonmyeon. Aku minta penjelasan,"

Suho mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus janji untuk jangan marah padaku, ya …"

Lay sudah wanti-wanti tentang segala hal buruk yang—barangkali—bakal menimpa hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung. Jangan menatapnya sinis, Lay memang terlalu lelet untuk memahami bahwa dirinya butuh Suho—bukan untuk sekedar bahan contekan saat ada ulangan dadakan, namun … ia memang membutuhkan _dirinya_. Seakan ada yang hilang kalau ia tak menatap _orbs _kelam itu atau tak mendengar leluconnya yang garing; rasanya berbeda.

"Aku akan diikutkan dalam program pertukaran pelajar ke Korea Selatan selama tiga bulan …" balas Suho, putus asa. "Kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?"

Hening.

Masih hening.

"Yixingie?"

"Oh."

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

Suho mengernyit, "Jawabanmu …, _apa_?"

"**_Oh._**"

Oh?

Hanya _'oh', _katanya?!

Tidak sadarkah Lay, betapa Suho galau akan terisolir darinya selama beberapa waktu?

Padahal mereka bakal berpisah laut dan darat … dan cuma bisa bertelepon-ria atau bertukar kalimat abstrak lewat jejaring sosial—itupun kalau mereka berdua sedang _online _bareng, bukan? (Itu juga kalau misalnya Lay tidak lupa isi pulsa).

"K—kau … apa kau tidak berniat mengatakan _'Aku akan merindukanmu,' _atau _'Pasti akan sepi …' _atau _'Cepat kembali, aku butuh dirimu,' _d—dan hanya bilang _'Oh.' _tanpa mengatakan kata-kata yang lain?" Suho terpana, frustasi, sekaligus stres akut melihat Lay menggeleng polos untuknya, membalas, "Apakah aku harus?"

Oh, Tuhan…

Belum habis perasaan tertohok Suho, tiba-tiba Lay menyengir jenaka ke arahnya sambil memamerkan sebungkus makanan ringan—entah bagaimana bentuk dan rasanya, Suho tak tertarik untuk tahu—berlabel _Chocopie_. Yang membuat Suho lebih bingung, sepengetahuannya, kemarin siang ia telah membuat kesepakatan bersama Lay yang intinya dia akan membuang segala macam jajanan koleksi Lay dan sebagai imbalannya, Suho akan mengajak Lay makan ke warung _seafood _berkocek—agak—mahal tanpa perlu protes kalau-kalau Lay memilih menu paling _berkelas _sekalipun.

Ya, bayarannya memang kencan _hari ini_.

Lay terkekeh seram—dalam pandangan Suho. Boneka _Chucky _bahkan kalah seram jika dibandingkan raut lepas pacarnya saat ini, menurutnya.

_Pe-o-po-te-e-ka._

_Potek_.

Harga diri terlecehkan, dompet terkuras habis-habisan, menanggung malu di muka umum, mati-matian menghapal idiom romansa dari buku bertajuk _Seribu Satu Upaya Melelehkan Hati Pacar Idiotmu_—tapi berujung gagal total?!

Rasanya Suho ingin meraung menjambaki rambut Lay sembari menghitung berapa banyak butiran suci yang terdapat dalam sebuah _rosario _(yang ini kurang kerjaan tapi rasa-rasanya hal itu wajar dilakukan ketika seseorang sedang diguncang frustasi hebat). Namun tentu saja ia tak melakukannya; mana berani Suho ambil risiko _diputuskan _oleh Lay?

Kiamat itu namanya …

Tapi, diselingkuhi oleh cemilan itu juga berasa _cekit-cekit, _ya?

Yah, intinya, sih … Suho memang harus mengaku kalah karena pacarnya juga mencintai _hobinya _sama besar seperti ia mencintainya.

_Padahal sebenarnya Suho bisa gampang saja menggaet anak perawan orang—kalau ia melepas kacamata dan membenahi tatanan rambutnya—tapi pilihannya tetap saja jatuh pada anak itu._

Karena tak peduli dengan sihir apa Lay dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut, nyatanya Suho mendapati dirinya semakin ambruk dalam pesona Lay dari hari ke hari.

Sebab, Suho bahkan mengesampingkan kriteria bibit-bebet-bobot milik keluarganya.

Selain kenyataan bahwa pacarnya adalah seseorang dengan otak lelet, ingatan nenek-nenek dan _IQ _tak lebih dari 120; tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa—

**—****Lay memiliki hobi ****_ngemil _****yang berat!**

**… ****_tapi Suho mencintainya!_**

"Kalau kau memang pergi, paling tidak aku masih menyimpan banyak susu kotak, keripik singkong, beberapa bungkus permen karet dan tentu saja _Chocopie _ini … jadi aku tak perlu susah-susah menangisimu seperti bocah yang benang layangannya putus."

* * *

**Owari****—**

* * *

_Zula's Side_

How long it has been since I didn't updated new fiction? Haha, I think it's almost a month XDv sorry, I'm busy with my stuffs. College thingy makes me unmood for open my laptop or even type stories (please praise me for my test hhh). But I swear I'll write more if I have free time left! #grinwidely. And FYI, ten days ago was my first anniversary being a FFn author; there's so much bittersweet within one year. Special thanks to 319 subscribers to this account, you all are so sweet. Sorry if I always make you all mad, feel dizzy for long awaiting of new chapters of story you wait, I can't drive my mood in every moments. Also, gladly I say thanks to every reviews (flames and bashes, too) I receive 'til now, they're my only vitamin for me continuing my writing. Favorites always made my heart sounds badump-badump hhh. Some buddies tell me about publish my-soon-babies-called-novel-blah and I'm not expect it. Hhh. Novel? Wow, I'm so damn suck at write! Thus, how can I? xD plus, I wonder that I'm not as good as other authors you may find here a/a there, but that's no problem since I just wanna you're smile when read my writing. Cz write was never been a hobby, it was just FUN. I'm writing for my joy, writing for my readers, and writing for draw who I exactly am (someone's said that personality of a person can read from his writing).

For my dear **Yunjou, **maaf kalo request-annya baru kupenuhi sekarang. Maaf kalo humornya nggak dapat, aku udah berusaha (tapi jadinya malah worst gitu hahaha) ;_; makasih udah request sama bocah abal2 begini #dor. Kalo kamu nggak puas, maaf, aku bukan mesin pemuas wkwkwk.

Buat semuanya yang udah baca sampe line terakhir (fanfic nista+note gapenting ini halah), thank you very much! Aku ngga bisa ungkapin gimana rasa senangnya kalo kalian ikut senang hiks(?) :"

Makasih makasih makasih makasih! Hhh. Last, DO YOU MIND TO LEAVE REVIEW? MUHAHAHA XDv


End file.
